Honor Hold
| quartermaster = Logistics Officer Ulrike | tabard = Honor Hold Tabard.jpg }} Honor Hold is the primary Alliance town on Hellfire Peninsula. A refuge of human, elven, draenei and dwarven explorers, Honor Hold is the first major town Alliance explorers will encounter while traversing Outland. The town holds a flight path, inn and a variety of profession trainers and vendors. Vestiges of the Sons of Lothar, veterans of the Alliance that first came into Draenor, have steadfastly held on to this Hellfire outpost. They are now joined by the armies from Stormwind and Ironforge. Reputation Honor Hold reputation is gained through various means in Hellfire Peninsula. Mobs and bosses in Hellfire Citadel in addition to quests in town reward Honor Hold reputation. As of March 2007, in Hellfire Peninsula, the following mobs give reputation if you are neutral. These mobs will not give reputation once you are friendly with Honor Hold. *Shattered Hand Acolyte *Shattered Hand Berserker *Shattered Hand Captain *Shattered Hand Grunt *Shattered Hand Guard *Shattered Hand Mage *Shattered Hand Warlock *Bleeding Hollow Necrolyte You can gain reputation in all Hellfire Citadel instances until you are Honoured. Once Honored, standard Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace will no longer yield reputation. Until Honored To make the best use of available resources, it is recommended that you grind reputation with Honor Hold through Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace. If Revered or Exalted is your goal it is recommended that you save your quests in Hellfire Peninsula until the later parts of Honored or Revered. Until Exalted Gaining reputation through Revered and Exalted requires access to Shattered Halls, which requires level 68 and the ability to open the locked door via the key quest or a friend. After receiving the Heroic key for attaining Honored, the grind to Exalted can also be helped by Heroic runs at any of the Hellfire Citadel instances. Due to the lack of representatives in other areas, there is a large gap during which you may not attain any Honor Hold reputation from questing and killing mobs in Outland once you depart Hellfire Peninsula. Until you are able to gain reputation within Shattered Halls, you may wish to focus on grinding reputation with other factions as you level. PvP Players that enjoy PvP can grind reputation with Honor Hold through the Daily quest . This method rewards 150 reputation per day, and can be done all the way through Exalted. This quest also rewards the player with 3x that can be used to buy PvP gear from the quartermasters in Honor Hold and near Telredor in Zangarmarsh. Marks earned during PvP may be spent on . These flags will increase your reputation gain by 25%, increasing the value of a Shattered Hall run to ~2000 reputation. Rewards Faction items sold by Logistics Officer Ulrike: Locations and NPCs Honor Hold Inn The Honor Hold Inn features a mailbox outside; there are a variety of vendors and professions trainers, including: * Sid Limbardi, Innkeeper * Gaston, Chef (Cooking Trainer) ** Master Cookbook (teaches Master Cooking) (requires Cooking 300, skill up to 375) * Tatiana, Grand Master Jewelcrafter * Jelena Nightsky, Skinning Trainer ** Master Skinning (requires Skinning 275, skill up to 375) * Brumman, Grand Master Leatherworker (outside of inn, to the left as you face it) ** Master Leatherworking (requires Leatherworking 275, skill up to 375) * Hama, Grand Master Tailor (second floor) ** Master Tailor (tailoring skill to 375) * Honor Guard Greyn (NPC, on top floor; purpose unknown) Alchemist Tower * Magus Zabraxis, Reagent Vendor * Alchemist Gribble, Grand Master Alchemist * Rorelien, Herbalism Trainer * Johan Barnes, Grand Master Enchanter (middle floor) * Caretaker Dilandrus (NPC outside, to south of tower) Honor Hold Keep * Force Commander Danath Trollbane (quest-giver) * Gunny (quest-giver) * Warp-Scryer Kryv (quest-giver) * Lieutenant Chadwick (quest-giver) * Watch Commander Leonis (NPC, unknown; on upper outdoor walkway) Machine Shop * Humphry, Grand Master Blacksmith (also quest-giver) ** Master Blacksmith (requires Blacksmithing 275, skill up to 375) ** Plans: Arcanite Skeleton Key (275); Enchanted Thorium Blades (300); Fel Iron Rod (300); Fel Sharpening Stone (300); Fel Weightstone (300); Fel Iron Chain Coif (305); Fel Iron Plate Belt (305); Fel Iron Plate Gloves (305); Fel Iron Chain Gloves (310); Fel Iron Hatchet (310); Fel Iron Chain Bracers (315); Fel Iron Hammer (315); Fel Iron Plate Boots (315); Fel Iron Plate Pants (315); Fel Iron Chain Tunic (320); Fel Iron Greatsword (320); Fel Iron Breastplate (325); Lesser Rune of Warding (325, +200 damage resist to chest); Felsteel Whisper Knives (350) * Hurnak Grimmord, Mining Trainer ** Master Miner (requires Mining 275, skill up to 375) ** Teaches Smelt Fel Iron (305); Smelt Adamantite (325); Smelt Eternium (350); Smelt Felsteel (350); Smelt Hardened Adamantite (375); Smelt Khorium (375) Courtyard * Prospector Murantus, Explorers' League (NPC, purpose unknown; near the main entrance) * Logistics Officer Ulrike (reputation-based goods vendor, ie-quartermaster; near equipment piles) * Warrant Officer Tracy Proudwell (quest giver and PvP goods vendor; near the center stone) * Fei-Fei, Tracy's Faithful Hound (NPC) Stables * Marshal Isildor (NPC, unknown; marches in front of infantry) * Master Sergeant Lorin Thalmerok, Stable Master * Flightmaster Krill Bitterhue, Gryphon Master Honor Hold Mines Below Honor Hold (to the west, immediately below the town) is the Honor Hold Mine. Outside the mine is: * Foreman Biggums (NPC, mine foreman; quest-giver for quests inside mines) Flight Paths Honor Hold's gryphon flight paths connect to: * The Stair of Destiny (flight point immediately inside Outland; quest item at this FP brings traveler to Honor Hold for the first time) * Temple of Telhamat, Hellfire Peninsula (Alliance outpost in western Hellfire Peninsula) * Allerian Stronghold, Terokkar Forest (Alliance town) * Telredor, Zangarmarsh (Alliance town). * Shattrath City, Terokkar Forest (Neutral City). It should be noted that you have this flight path by default. Quests Hellfire Peninsula Total Reputation Gained: 13,060 * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** * (+250 reputation) ** (+75 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** ***** (+1000 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) *** (+150 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+10 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+350 reputation) ****** ******* ******** (+250 reputation) ********* (+25 reputation) ********** (+250 reputation) *********** (+250 reputation) ************ (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+350 reputation) * ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) ** (+500 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+350 reputation) ** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+500 reputation) * (+500 reputation) Patches and Hotfixes External links Category:Alliance Towns Category:Human territories